Delivery of active compounds to a patient in need of treatment is typically through systemic delivery of the drug, for example, intravenous delivery or oral delivery. Systemic delivery exposes healthy cells and tissue to the drug, even though the drug is only needed in a certain area of the body. As a result, healthy cells and tissues can be adversely affected by the drug, and higher concentrations of the drug are necessary to deliver appropriate levels to the site needing treatment.
Compositions and methods provided herein address this and other problems in the art.